Fix You
by BastetAzazis
Summary: SasuSaku  "Era o quinto dia do Sasuke de volta à Konoha e a manhã mais difícil para a Sakura. Ela e Naruto estavam lá para apoiá-lo quando tivessem que lhe contar que ele nunca mais enxergaria." Esta é a história de como o amor é capaz de mudar a vida
1. Chapter 1

**Fix You**

**Escrita por:** bastetazazis

**Sumário:** [SasuSaku] _"Era o quinto dia do Sasuke de volta à Konoha e a manhã mais difícil para a Sakura. Ela e Naruto estavam lá para apoiá-lo quando tivessem que lhe contar que ele nunca mais enxergaria."_ Esta é a história de como o amor é capaz de mudar a vida de um ninja que perdeu tudo por causa do seu ódio. Fanfiction levemente baseada na música "Fix You" da banda "ColdPlay".

**Disclaimer:** Para quem ainda não sabe, os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction. "Fix You" pertence ao Coldplay.

-1-

Era o quinto dia do Sasuke de volta a Konoha e a manhã mais difícil para a Sakura. Ela estivera com ele todos os dias no hospital, participara da cirurgia substituindo Tsunade quando necessário e cuidava da recuperação dele religiosamente, dispensando qualquer outro dos seus afazeres. Finalmente, seu cuidado e carinho com o antigo membro do Time 7 havia se mostrado útil, e naquela manhã Sasuke receberia alta do hospital. Por isso Sakura estava angustiada; como ele reagiria tendo que encarar tantas mudanças?

Eles pouco conversaram durante os últimos cinco dias. O que dizer para alguém que você tentou matar e depois lhe salvou a vida? O que dizer para alguém que ignorou sua declaração de amor, sua súplica para que não partisse? Sakura não tinha estas respostas, e por isso mantinha apenas uma conversa regular, dando-lhe instruções durante o tratamento e tentando parecer o mais impessoal possível. Nos primeiros dias, Sasuke dormira a maior parte do tempo e, mesmo depois de recuperado, ainda parecia não ter assimilado completamente tudo o que havia acontecido. Ele estava ainda mais calado e fechado do que ela se lembrava no passado, espantando qualquer tentativa de começar uma conversa amigável.

Mas naquela manhã, Sasuke teria que começar a se virar sozinho em Konoha. Ela sabia que não teria forças para lhe dar todas as notícias sozinha, por isso pediu ajuda ao Naruto. Ele estaria lá, representando o papel de um familiar, quando tivessem contar ao Sasuke que ele nunca mais enxergaria. O ódio emanado pelo Sharingan lhe queimara os olhos, literalmente. Nenhum tipo de transplante seria possível, pois ele já não tinha mais nenhum nervo sadio para fazer este tipo de cirurgia.

Ele também não poderia voltar para sua antiga casa no Distrito Uchiha, uma vez que o bairro não existia mais desde que Pain destruíra a vila. Naruto se encarregara de alugar um apartamento ao lado do seu na cidade, onde poderia tomar conta do amigo discretamente, pois sabia que Sasuke jamais aceitaria ajuda direta. Entretanto, eles decidiram que ainda não contariam que o futuro do Uchiha em Konoha continuava indefinido. Naruto, com o apoio de Tsunade e Kakashi, tentava convencer os conselheiros e os representantes dos mais importantes clãs da vila que Sasuke não era mais nenhuma ameaça a Konoha e que sua cegueira já era sofrimento bastante para seus erros. Fora a busca por vingança que o colocara naquele estado, e o perdão do seu melhor amigo que o fizera, no último momento, voltar-se contra Madara e ajudar Naruto a derrotá-lo e salvar a vila. Naruto tentava convencer os governantes de Konoha que não haviam mais motivos para que Sasuke fosse levado a julgamento por ter vivido anos como nuke-nin ou se juntado à antiga organização criminosa conhecida como Akatsuki, uma vez que seus atos, no final, acabaram ajudando a vila a vencer a guerra contra Madara. Entretanto, Sakura sabia que a maioria da população não aceitava de bom grado a presença de Sasuke; muitos não confiavam nele e se sentiriam mais seguros se ele fosse jogado na prisão mais longínqua e segura possível.

Era uma ironia do destino, Sakura concluiu enquanto terminava seu caminho em direção ao hospital. Enquanto Naruto era aclamado como um herói, Sasuke era odiado e temido pela vila. Era triste lembrar do garoto lindo que tanto atraía as meninas da academia e admirava os professores com seu excelente desempenho como ninja e saber que ele havia se transformado no louco que enxergava apenas sua vingança irracional pela frente. Ela entendia porque os demais amigos da academia o odiavam, porque não o queriam por perto e até mesmo porque não se sensibilizavam com a nova situação dele. Talvez ela mesma devesse sentir o mesmo, afinal, não foi ela quem procurou matá-lo antes que os outros fossem atrás dele? Ela viu o ódio nos olhos dele quando ele tentou matá-la, não era apenas questão de legítima defesa... Ele a odiou porque ela tentou parar sua busca por vingança. O ódio dele a machucou mais que qualquer golpe que ele teria lhe acertado se não fosse por Naruto aparecer no último instante. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo que ele havia escolhido um caminho errado, ela não desejava por castigo ou vingança, porque doía vê-lo sofrer, porque ela ainda o amava. Talvez até mais, e provavelmente de uma maneira muito mais amadurecida que anos atrás, quando ela tentou fugir junto com ele.

Uma lágrima se formou em seu olho e ficou titubeando entre escorrer pelo rosto abaixo ou permanecer presa sobre os cílios rosados. Ela caminhava quieta e pensativa pelos corredores do hospital, até chegar na porta do quarto onde Sasuke estava internado, e esfregou os olhos com pressa quando viu que Naruto já estava lá, esperando por ela para entrar.

O ninja loiro fingiu que não percebeu. Ele ainda sofria ao ver a Sakura chorando por causa do seu melhor amigo, mas há tempos já havia aprendido que ela jamais o olharia com os olhos que destinava ao Sasuke. Só lhe restava agora torcer para que o teme mais cabeçudo que ele conhecia finalmente admitisse que precisava do amor que Sakura sempre guardou apenas para ele. No mesmo instante, sua mente lhe trouxe a lembrança da Hinata no dia da invasão de Pain, e ele se recriminou internamente por julgar a indiferença com que Sasuke às vezes parecia dispensar à kunoichi do time 7.

- Ótimo, vocês já chegaram – a voz de Tsunade invadiu o corredor antes que os dois amigos conseguissem trocar algumas palavras. – Vamos entrar? Sasuke já deve estar acordado.

Naruto e Sakura assentiram silenciosamente. Tsunade, agora aposentada do cargo de Hokage, também não conseguia disfarçar sua apreensão. A última _sannin_ liderou o grupo quarto adentro, desejando um "bom dia" ao seu paciente.

- Você tem visita hoje – anunciou, assim que todos entraram e ela fechou a porta.

- Olá, Sasuke! – Naruto tentou seu tom mais animado.

Sakura apenas o observou sentado na cama, os olhos vendados pelas ataduras que protegiam seus ferimentos. Ele estava sério como todos os dias que ela cuidara dele no hospital, e não denunciou nenhum reflexo ao ouvir a voz do amigo e antigo rival.

Mas por baixo das ataduras, ainda era o mesmo Sasuke de sempre. Ele não enxergava, mas sabia que Sakura também estava no quarto. Logo concluiu o motivo das visitas, e do silêncio delas.

- Então vocês finalmente vieram me contar que eu estou cego?

Os outros três se olharam entre si. Tsunade respondeu:

- Sasuke, é meu dever explicar a você o que aconteceu depois que o trouxeram inconsciente para o hospital de Konoha. Você estava com quase todo o rosto queimado, principalmente na altura dos olhos, e ferimentos graves, alguns deles em pontos vitais.

Sakura engoliu em seco ao lembrar da visão que tivera dele quando tudo aconteceu.

- Eu e Sakura nos revezamos para salvar sua vida – Tsunade continuou, devagar para ter certeza que ele estava assimilando tudo –, mas a queimadura no seu rosto iniciou nos seus olhos. É um processo irreversível. Não posso realizar nenhum transplante com os seus nervos óticos comprometidos. Você entende o que quero dizer, não é?

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, em silêncio.

Naruto se aproximou da cama e pousou a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Não se preocupe, Sasuke. Eu e a Sakura estamos aqui para ajudá-lo em tudo.

O Uchiha virou o rosto para o lado oposto ao toque que sentiu no ombro.

- Vocês deviam ter poupado seu chakra e me deixado morrer.

Não foi um lamento, um pedido desesperado de alguém chocado com sua nova debilidade, um desejo depressivo que Sakura já estava acostumada ao ouvir dos ninjas seriamente feridos em batalha que atendia no hospital. Era uma decisão racional, uma constatação e até mesmo uma reprimenda. Sasuke achava que era um desperdício o sacrifício de seu antigo time. Ele tinha dado as costas a Konoha, não tinha mais um lar na sua antiga vila e, agora, nem ao menos poderia voltar a ser um ninja. Sakura e Naruto, como sempre, agiram por impulso; o que o espantava era o apoio da antiga Hokage nessa idéia absurda de acolhê-lo de volta à vila.

Naruto, obviamente, não pensava assim, e franziu o cenho com o comentário do amigo.

- Pessoas são mais importantes que missões, Sasuke. Essa é a nova lei em Konoha – Naruto o repreendeu. – Além disso, minha missão e da Sakura sempre foi reunir o Time 7.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Hunf! – resmungou, debochado. – Você e seus sonhos impossíveis.

Naruto estreitou os olhos, indignado com o amigo. Entretanto, conseguiu segurar a raiva que Sasuke sempre conseguia incitar quando o desafiava daquele jeito. Sakura olhou aflita para a sua mestra. De todas as lembranças que ela guardava do Time 7, a única que havia voltado junto com o Sasuke era a rivalidade entre ele e Naruto que sempre a fazia sofrer.

Tsunade, prevendo que estava na hora de intervir, continuou sua explicação com a voz séria e direta:

- Nós fizemos o que tinha que ser feito. Você ainda precisará de cuidados médicos até que todos os seu ferimentos estejam completamente cicatrizados, para evitar infecções. A Sakura cuidará disso.

O rosto do Sasuke voltou-se para direção da voz de Tsunade, e ele assentiu após a explicação.

- Entretanto, você não precisa mais ficar internado.

Normalmente, Tsunade completava esta frase com um "Você já pode voltar para casa", ou "para a sua família", mas desta vez ela permaneceu calada.

- Eu consegui um apartamento para você – Naruto se adiantou. – Não é muito grande, mas é em frente ao meu. Assim você pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa até estar totalmente recuperado.

Sasuke deu de ombros, como se não se importasse para onde seria levado, nem ligasse para o fato de seus amigos já terem cuidados deste detalhe por ele.

- Tanto faz – resmungou. – Quando eu saio daqui?

Tsunade respirou fundo, pedindo forças para ajudar uma pessoa que, aparentemente, não queria ser ajudada. Naruto e Sakura teriam muito trabalho pela frente.

- Eu vim aqui justamente para, como médica, dar-lhe alta do hospital – respondeu. – Você pode deixar o hospital assim que estiver pronto.

Para Sakura, este era o pior momento, por isso ela implorara para Tsunade estar junto com eles naquela manhã. Uma coisa era explicar o que aconteceu; Sasuke era inteligente, provavelmente já esperava por esta notícia desde que acordou da cirurgia. Outra coisa era acompanhar sua adaptação. Sasuke havia mudando tanto ao longo dos anos que estivera longe dela que ela não sabia mais o que esperar dele. Raiva quieta e contida, explosões de ódio, depressão? Era mais angustiante imaginar as reações dele, deixando-a sem saber o que dizer ou como agir. Para seu alívio, Naruto se adiantou para o amigo.

- Venha, Sasuke. A gente leva você até sua nova casa.

Sasuke não demonstrou nenhuma reação, como se não tivesse ouvido as últimas palavras. Sem aceitar ajuda, ele se levantou da cama, mas ao primeiro passo, suas pernas fraquejaram. Era estranho caminhar na escuridão. Não era como acordar no meio da noite, quando aos poucos seus olhos se acostumam com a pouca luz e é fácil se adaptar à penumbra. Com a tentativa falha de dar apenas um passo, Sasuke finalmente entendeu que nunca mais ele veria alguma luz. Ele havia perdido qualquer noção da posição dos objetos, da altura do chão, do caminho que deveria tomar para deixar o quarto, o hospital, para chegar no prédio que Naruto morava e que, aparentemente, seria sua nova morada também. Instintivamente, seus braços se abriram buscando algum equilíbrio.

Atenta, Sakura correu para segurá-lo pelo braço esquerdo, mas assim que sentiu o toque dela, ele a repeliu.

- Apenas me arranje uma bengala, e eu me viro sozinho – disse secamente.

Sakura segurou as lágrimas, perdoando-o pelas palavras duras, dizendo para si mesma que ele apenas estava tentando parecer forte para que não sentissem pena dele. Naruto, entretanto, o respondeu num tom de repreensão:

- Nós vamos com você assim mesmo. Você não sabe o caminho.

Sasuke bufou e deu de ombros. Naruto, fingindo não ligar para o mau humor do amigo, pegou o braço dele enquanto Sakura buscava a bengala que as enfermeiras já haviam providenciado e encostou a parte de cima na mão direita do Sasuke.

- Isto deve ajudar... – explicou, lutando internamente para que sua voz não denunciasse seu estado de espírito. – Pelo menos até você ter noção da posição de todas as coisas a sua volta.

- Hunf! – Sasuke bufou, embora tivesse aceitado a bengala.

Ele deu o próximo passo um pouco mais decidido, com um movimento atrapalhado da bengala, mas ao menos ele já tinha alguma noção do ambiente a ser explorado. Com a ajuda de Naruto, o passo seguinte foi ainda mais seguro e, um metro mais a frente, ele já movimentava a bengala próxima ao chão, sem correr o risco de acertar a canela de ninguém.

Os olhos de Sakura estavam marejados. Seu desejo de tantos anos finalmente parecia ter se realizado. Sasuke e Naruto estavam de volta em Konoha, não eram inimigos, e parecia que aos poucos Sasuke se habituaria a sua nova condição. Ela os seguiu, guardando na mente cada cena dos seus dois companheiros de time deixando o hospital com esperanças renovadas.

**Continua…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fix You**

**Escrita por:** bastetazazis

**Disclaimer:** Para quem ainda não sabe, os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction. "Fix You" pertence ao Coldplay.

"_Os olhos de Sakura estavam marejados. Seu desejo de tantos anos finalmente parecia ter se realizado. Sasuke e Naruto estavam de volta em Konoha, não eram inimigos, e parecia que aos poucos Sasuke se habituaria a sua nova condição. Ela os seguiu, guardando na mente cada cena dos seus dois companheiros de time deixando o hospital com esperanças renovadas."_

-2-

Entretanto, foi só passarem para a rua que a tristeza voltou a atingi-la. O grupo deixou o hospital atraindo olhares de toda a vila. Ela e Naruto podiam ter perdoado o Sasuke por tê-los abandonado, por ter se unido ao Orochimaru e depois à Akatsuki, por ter colocado a segurança da vila e todos os seus moradores em risco, mas os ninjas que tiveram suas famílias ameaçadas por essa loucura de vingança não o perdoariam tão facilmente. Isso era visível na maneira como as pessoas os encaravam na rua, afastando-se do trio conforme eles avançavam. Naruto e Sakura ficaram sem fala com os olhares ameaçadores em torno deles.

Por um curto instante, Naruto fraquejou, mas depois respondeu às expressões de recriminação com olhos azuis tão seguros que todos desviavam os olhares e fingiam estarem preocupados com suas próprias vidas quando passavam por eles, envergonhados por ainda não serem capazes de perdoar como o provável futuro Hokage. Sakura, por outro lado, voltou a sentir a aflição do início da manhã. Pela primeira vez ela se viu agradecendo em silêncio por Sasuke ser incapaz de enxergar. Ela não queria pensar no quanto seria humilhante e doloroso para ele ver toda a vila o encarando com escárnio ou pior... com pena.

O personagem principal da cena, entretanto, mantinha a expressão indecifrável. Caminhava tateando a rua com auxílio da bengala, tentando evitar ao máximo depender das indicações do amigo que segurava seu braço; mas a cegueira não o deixara alheio do meio à sua volta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sasuke perguntou perante o silêncio dos seus companheiros antigamente tão barulhentos.

Naruto e Sakura se entreolharam, mas antes de formularem alguma resposta, ele mesmo concluiu:

- Nem todo mundo em Konoha gostaria que eu estivesse aqui, não é mesmo?

Novamente, os dois continuaram em silêncio.

- Hunf! – Sasuke continuou, dando de ombros. – Talvez eles estejam certos.

Ouvindo isso, Naruto parou, impedindo Sasuke de continuar andando também. O loiro franziu o cenho e finalmente disse firme:

- Não, eles não estão certos. Foi justamente esse tipo de coisa que colocou os clãs Uchiha e Senju em guerra desde o início. Você sabe muito bem quais são as conseqüências do ódio... para os dois lados.

O trio ficou parado e em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, até que Sakura tentou se aproximar do Uchiha com uma palavra de consolo, mas antes mesmo que ela o alcançasse, ele soltou um longo suspiro e concluiu:

- Ah, não importa. Eu não ligo para o que eles pensam sobre mim.

Naruto balançou a cabeça, indignado tanto com as pessoas da vila quanto com o Sasuke quando, de repente, deu meia volta puxando o Uchiha com ele.

- Ai, Naruto! – ele reclamou. – Se você vai ficar me puxando desse jeito, eu me viro sozinho!

- Vamos por esta rua aqui – o loiro respondeu, apressado. – É um pequeno desvio, mas acho que tem menos obstáculos para você.

Sakura, confusa, ainda ficou um tempo examinando o que teria feito Naruto mudar de caminho e de assunto tão repentinamente. A rua não estava tão movimentada, mas uma certa garota Hyuuga, que Naruto vinha tentando evitar desde a invasão de Pain, caminhava distraída na direção deles. Sakura virou o corpo para o lado que os amigos seguiram, franzindo o cenho para Naruto, mas sem dizer nada.

Foi uma caminhada mais demorada que o normal, mas finalmente o grupo estava na nova casa do Sasuke. O apartamento era igual ao do Naruto, exceto pela bagunça. Sakura fizera questão de deixar tudo arrumado e sem nenhum móvel desnecessário no meio do caminho. Era um simples quarto e sala, e ela não queria enchê-lo de obstáculos para Sasuke ficar tropeçando até se acostumar com tudo. Já seria difícil o bastante para ele não estar mais na antiga casa do Distrito Uchiha.

- Chegamos, Sasuke! – Naruto anunciou assim que abriu a porta. – A minha casa é logo na porta em frente. Você pode bater lá sempre que precisar!

- Hunf! – Sasuke resmungou. – Que notícia animadora...

Sakura mordeu os lábios, temendo uma nova briga entre os dois companheiros de time. Antes que Naruto pudesse responder, ela mesma se adiantou:

- Eu vou preparar um chá para nós – disse, tentando fingir animação.

- Não precisa se incomodar, Sakura – Sasuke respondeu.

- Não é incômodo, Sasuke-kun – ela disse, já na cozinha. – Você ainda não está acostumado com a casa nova.

Ouvindo o som da água na pia e de coisas batendo na cozinha, ele concluiu que não adiantaria falar mais nada, Sakura já estava providenciando o tal chá. Entretanto, o silêncio que sentiu entre os dois amigos lhe dizia que eles estavam preocupados com o comentário dela... _"Você ainda não está acostumado com a casa nova..."_ Na verdade queria dizer: _"Você ainda não está acostumado com a cegueira..."_

Ele não estava ofendido, mas as palavras de Sakura deixavam claro que ainda não estava tudo bem. Ele não precisaria "se acostumar" com uma casa nova se enxergasse como antes. Não precisaria da Sakura para preparar um chá. Não precisaria morar no mesmo prédio que o Naruto, nem depender do dobe para nada. Ele tinha deixado Konoha anos atrás para ficar mais forte, não fazia parte do plano voltar como um imprestável que precisava de ajuda até mesmo para chegar na sua própria casa.

- ...E você não precisa se preocupar com aluguel enquanto, eu e a Sakura vamos dividir as despesas até você decidir o que vai fazer – Naruto explicava para um Sasuke mergulhado em pensamentos.

Excelente! Nem ao menos ele estava na "sua própria casa"; vivendo de favores até Naruto e Sakura se cansarem dele.

- Eu... Vocês não precisam fazer isso – Sasuke protestou. – Eu posso...

- Eu já disse que não é para você se preocupar com isso agora – Naruto o interrompeu. – Enquanto seus ferimentos ainda não estiverem totalmente curados, você vai ficar aqui e eu e a Sakura vamos ajudar você.

Sasuke sabia que seria impossível resistir e, resignado, não disse mais nada. Naruto tentou em vão procurar algum assunto, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era no risco que Sasuke ainda corria de ser mandado para uma prisão ninja, e ele havia prometido para a Sakura que não entraria nesse assunto com o Sasuke até ele estar totalmente recuperado.

- Naruto! – Foi a voz da Sakura que espantou o silêncio. – Você pode vir aqui me ajudar com uma coisa?

Certificando-se uma última vez que Sasuke ficaria bem deixado sozinho no sofá, Naruto cruzou em apenas alguns passos o pequeno caminho que o separava da parte do apartamento que podia ser chamada de cozinha. Quando se aproximou da Sakura, a amiga o puxou para perto do rosto e cochichou no ouvido dele:

- Naruto... Os curativos do Sasuke já foram trocados hoje no hospital, mas... – Ela olhou por instinto para o Uchiha do outro lado do apartamento, quando se tocou que ele jamais poderia enxergá-los ou tentar adivinhar o que eles estavam conversando apenas com um olhar. Ela baixou os olhos com a constatação, pensativa.

- Mas o que, Sakura? – Naruto insistiu, milagrosamente mantendo sua voz tão baixa quanto da amiga.

Sakura levantou os olhos para ele, um pouco desconfortável.

- Ele vai precisar de um banho mais tarde... e trocar de roupa... e... e... Eu não posso fazer isso.

- Não pode por quê? – o loiro perguntou, inocente.

- Naruto! – Sakura o repreendeu, o cenho franzido e a voz um pouco mais forte, mas ainda baixa para que Sasuke não os ouvisse. As bochechas dela, entretanto, estavam vermelhas como um pimentão.

- Ah...! – Naruto pareceu finalmente entender. Mas então, a constatação do que ela lhe pedia o fez gritar em sussurros: - Pêra aí! Você não está querendo que eu vá dar banho no teme, não é?

Ele já estava esperando um daqueles socos doídos da Sakura, uma reprimenda, gritos e lições de moral. Mas não... Ela não fez nada do que ele esperava. Os olhos verdes simplesmente perderam o brilho e se entristeceram tão rapidamente que Naruto chegou a duvidar que eram os mesmos olhos que estavam tão brilhantes quando deixaram o hospital.

- Alguém precisa ensiná-lo a se virar neste apartamento – ela explicou, sem ânimo na voz. – Onde estão as coisas... Para que ele aos poucos possa reconquistar sua independência...

Ver a Sakura daquele jeito por sua culpa deixava seu coração apertado. Além disso, era o Sasuke quem estava precisando da ajuda dele. O laço que ele sempre fizera tanta questão de proteger.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan – acabou dizendo. Pegando duas xícaras nas mãos, continuou de modo prático: - Vamos levar isso aqui para o Sasuke, ou daqui a pouco ele vai desconfiar que estamos falando dele.

Sakura sorriu para as costas do amigo, que já estava caminhando para a sala. Ele encostou uma das xícaras na mão do Sasuke, até que o amigo percebesse que deveria segurá-la. No escuro, o Uchiha levantou as mãos devagar até a boca, sentido cautelosamente a cerâmica encostar nos lábios para só então incliná-la e deixar o líquido escorrer para sua boca. Já estava acostumado com essa sensação no hospital, mas era um tanto aterrorizante a idéia de não conseguir enxergar seu próprio alimento.

Entretanto, quando o líquido encostou em sua língua, estava muito quente, e a primeira reação do Sasuke foi afastar a xícara da boca. Atrapalhado com a sensação de queimado, ele perdeu a noção de espaço e, quando percebeu, a xícara já tinha se espatifado no chão e boa parte do chá quente agora queimava sua pele através do tecido leve da calça que estava vestindo.

Toda a frustração que ele tentava segurar desde que percebeu que nunca mais enxergaria e as demais conseqüências disso se libertaram numa única reprimenda.

- Que droga, Sakura! Por que tinha que estar tão quente!

Surpresa com a revolta dirigida a ela, Sakura não soube como reagir.

- Eu... Sinto muito... Não imaginei que... – ela tentou balbuciar alguma desculpa até conseguir segurar a frustração e agir como se não estivesse magoada. – Eu vou limpar essa bagunça – e fingiu um sorriso.

Sasuke se arrependeu da explosão dirigida a ela, mas ainda estava irritado demais com sua situação. O que ele menos queria era agir como um inválido na frente da Sakura e do Naruto, e contudo, era só o que estava acontecendo nas últimas horas.

- Não, Sakura – ele respondeu, mais calmo. – Eu cuido disso depois. Eu gostaria de ficar sozinho agora.

Naruto tentou protestar, mas antes mesmo de dizer alguma coisa, foi interrompido pela Sakura.

- O Sasuke tem razão, Naruto. Ele teve um dia tumultuado hoje, precisa descansar. Vamos.

A voz da Sakura era firme, mas Naruto a conhecia bem para saber que ela estava lutando mais uma vez para segurar as lágrimas. Por um momento, o loiro teve vontade de dar um soco na cara do teme que tinha a ousadia de tratar a Sakura daquele jeito. Mas então ele se lembrou que não podia obrigar o teme a cuidar da Sakura como ele achava que ela merecia, da mesma maneira que não podia obrigar a Sakura a deixar de sempre relevar os tropeços do Sasuke. E talvez a Sakura estivesse certa, Sasuke estava precisando ficar um pouco sozinho para lembrar que foi justamente porque ele decidiu abandoná-los no passado que acabou cego e odiado por quase toda a vila.

- Está bem – Naruto declarou com um suspiro. – Eu estarei logo em frente se você precisar – ainda acrescentou para o amigo antes de sair.

Sasuke apenas soltou um resmungo de assentimento.

Naruto acompanhou Sakura em silêncio até a rua. Antes dela seguir sozinha para casa, entretanto, ele a chamou.

- Eu sinto muito, Sakura-chan. Você conhece o Sasuke, sabe como ele pode ser um cretino quando quer... É o jeito dele... É só porque ele também está sofrendo com tudo o que aconteceu e...

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Naruto – Sakura interrompeu. – Não precisa usar as mesmas desculpas que eu uso para o Sasuke desde que ele foi embora. Eu já conheço esse discurso.

Naruto ainda abriu a boca para tentar consolá-la, mas se calou ao perceber que não sabia o que dizer.

Sakura estava decepcionada e magoada, mas no fundo ela já esperava que fosse assim. E ela não queria despejar no Naruto, que tanto sonhou com ela pelo dia que o Time 7 estaria unido novamente, todas as suas frustrações. Não era justo deixar o fardo novamente para ele. Era pelo Naruto que ela segurava as lágrimas, e antes de deixá-lo, resolveu que ainda precisava resolver uma coisinha com ele.

- Se você quer mesmo me consolar – disse –, não seja como o Sasuke.

- Hã? – O loiro levantou o cenho franzido para ela, sem entender.

- Eu vi muito bem o motivo de você ter desviado o caminho para chegar aqui hoje. Você estava fugindo da Hinata. De novo.

Naruto ficou branco no mesmo instante.

- Não… Não sei d- do que… que você está fa- falando… - balbuciou.

Sakura franziu o cenho.

- Por que você não foi falar com a Hinata até hoje, Naruto? O que ela fez para você estar fugindo dela? Quero dizer, além de salvar a sua vida?

- Você está ficando louca, Sakura-chan – Naruto tentou se defender. – Eu não estou fugindo da Hinata. Eu só não tenho nada para falar com ela.

- O quê? – Sakura arregalou os olhos, para logo em seguida fitá-los no amigo mostrando toda a sua indignação.

Naruto chegou a temer um daqueles socos carregados de chakra, mas a amiga simplesmente deu meia-volta depois de declarar:

- Humf! Você e o Sasuke são mais parecidos do que pensam!

Naruto ainda ficou algum tempo paralizado, olhando para as costas da Sakura que se afastava, sem entender por que a amiga tinha ficado tão brava com ele. Quando subiu para seu apartamento, ainda pensou se deveria ver o Sasuke e ajudá-lo com a bagunça que ele havia feito ao derramar o chá, mas decidiu que não estava a fim de aturar o mal humor do amigo naquele instante.

**Continua…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fix You**

**Escrita por:** bastetazazis

**Disclaimer:** Para quem ainda não sabe, os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction. "Fix You" pertence ao Coldplay.

"_Naruto ainda ficou algum tempo paralizado, olhando para as costas da Sakura que se afastava, sem entender por que a amiga tinha ficado tão brava com ele. Quando subiu para seu apartamento, ainda pensou se deveria ver o Sasuke e ajudá-lo com a bagunça que ele havia feito ao derramar o chá, mas decidiu que não estava a fim de aturar o mal humor do amigo naquele instante.__"_

-3-

Mas é claro que Naruto não conseguiu permanecer sozinho em casa por muito tempo. O remorso ao saber que no apartamento em frente Sasuke provavelmente estava precisando da sua ajuda fez com que o lámen instantâneo do almoço ficasse com um sabor amargo. Além disso, sabia que se continuasse sem nenhuma distração, voltaria a lembrar da Hinata e todas aquelas palavras que ela lhe dissera antes de enfrentar Pain. Ele não sabia o que fazer a respeito daquilo e já estava farto da angústia que o invadia sempre que lembrava da herdeira dos Hyuuga. Desanimado, seguiu para o apartamento em frente, usando uma cópia da chave para abrir a porta.

Naruto franziu o cenho ao enxergar o cômodo vazio. Com os olhos atentos, percebeu que o chão onde o chá fora derramado ainda estava úmido, mas alguém havia limpado a bagunça; e nem as xícaras que haviam sido largadas a esmo durante o incidente estavam mais à vista. Não encontrar o Sasuke ali causou uma pontada no coração do loiro, acostumado com o comportamento arredio do antigo companheiro de time. Mas sua angústia se dissipou assim que percebeu o som de chuveiro ligado vindo do banheiro.

Feliz, Naruto entrou no apartamento, fechou a porta atrás de si e deu algumas batidinhas na porta do banheiro.

- Sasuke? Você está aí? Precisa de ajuda?

O barulho do chuveiro parou no mesmo instante. Naruto apurou os ouvidos e adivinhou ter ouvido o barulho do box deslizando para abrir. Logo depois, a porta do banheiro também se abriu e a voz de Sasuke anunciou:

- Pode avisar a Sakura que eu não preciso de uma babá.

Sasuke estava no batente da porta, com o cabelo molhado e uma toalha presa na cintura. Por um momento, Naruto abriu a boca de susto ao encarar as cicatrizes profundas espalhadas pelo peito do amigo e, então, lembrou-se do ferimento nos olhos. Preocupado, ficou aliviado ao perceber que a faixa não estava molhada, o que poderia ter arruinado todos os curativos que Sakura havia cuidadosamente preparado.

- Você tomou banho sozinho e nem molhou as faixas no rosto? – Naruto se espantou.

- Foi fácil encontrar o banheiro e tatear a parede até encontrar as toalhas penduradas. Eu usei uma para proteger os olhos – Sasuke respondeu. – Tinha que fazer isso para não passar pelo vexame de ser tratado como um bebê aos seus cuidados.

A primeira reação de Naruto foi estreitar os olhos ante a provocação, mas depois de alguns instantes ele ficou feliz ao ver o amigo começando a se adaptar a sua nova condição. Enquanto isso, Sasuke já tateava as roupas jogadas no chão, tentando se vestir.

- Espere aí – Naruto interveio. – A Sakura providenciou todo um guarda-roupa para você. Se ela perceber amanhã que eu deixei você vestir roupas sujas, vai passar o dia inteiro brigando comigo. Venha, deixa eu te mostrar onde está tudo – completou, esticando a mão para o amigo.

Obviamente, Sasuke não percebeu a mão que lhe oferecia ajuda, e só então Naruto começou entender o significado de viver eternamente na escuridão. Sem conseguir falar mais nada, esticou o braço até encostar nos ombros do amigo e este, finalmente, poder segurar sua mão para segui-lo.

Sasuke não teve muitos problemas em se vestir sozinho depois que Naruto lhe mostrou a posição de cada peça de roupa. Claro que o processo foi mais demorado que o habitual, o que fez Naruto refletir mais um pouco sobre os últimos acontecimentos do dia. Sasuke estava condenado a depender dele ou da Sakura para o resto da vida, e é claro que seu amigo não devia gostar muito desta idéia. Ele fora teimoso o bastante para arrumar a casa e tomar banho sozinho, mesmo sabendo que devia ser cuidadoso para não molhar os curativos, e parecia ter feito questão de afirmar que Sakura estava errada ao dizer mais cedo que ele precisava ajudar o Sasuke com estes detalhes. Mas isso significava que Sasuke havia ouvido o que a Sakura lhe sussurrara enquanto estavam na cozinha. Seria possível?

De frente para Naruto, Sasuke também refletia sobre sua atual situação. Pelo que o amigo lhe dissera, fora Sakura quem tinha arrumado aquele apartamento com todo o cuidado para que ele pudesse se locomover e fazer as tarefas mais simples com pouquíssima dificuldade. Ela havia pensado em tudo, deixado toalhas prontas para serem usadas no banheiro, louças fáceis de serem identificadas e usadas na cozinha, até as roupas estavam organizadas no armário por cor – segundo Naruto – para que ele conseguisse se vestir sozinho. Ele se arrependeu de ter sido tão brusco com ela mais cedo, mas estava irritado com a preocupação excessiva dela, pedindo para o Naruto cuidar dele como se fosse uma criança indefesa. Ele estava acostumado a se virar sozinho desde a morte do seu clã, ademais, suas recentes ações indicavam que ele não merecia a consideração dela.

- Sasuke... – a voz de Naruto o chamou, fazendo-o mover a cabeça para a direção do som. – Você ouviu eu e a Sakura conversando na cozinha, não foi? Você está bravo com ela, com alguma coisa que ela disse?

Sasuke deu um longo suspiro, avaliando seus sentimentos antes de responder.

- Não, Naruto. Eu só acho que vocês não deveriam se preocupar tanto assim comigo.

Naruto franziu o cenho para o amigo.

- Bem, isso está fora de cogitação – respondeu.

A primeira reação de Sasuke foi se indignar com a teimosia do amigo que insistia em não largar do seu pé. Mas frente a escuridão que não o deixava visualizar o rosto que outrora fora tão odiado, o Uchiha não podia deixar de agradecer silenciosamente pelos amigos que nunca desistiram dele. Levantando um canto da boca, ele assentiu para o amigo.

O gesto fez Naruto saber que estava tudo bem entre eles. Com os pensamentos já em outro assunto, o loiro aproveitou para esclarecer suas dúvidas:

- Eu só não entendi uma coisa, como você conseguiu ouvir o que eu e a Sakura estávamos conversando?

Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Eu estou cego, não surdo.

Naruto pareceu não acreditar na resposta do Sasuke. Mesmo o apartamento sendo tão pequeno, eles estavam longe do amigo naquela hora, e a Sakura sussurrava tão baixinho que até ele teve dificuldade para entender o que ela falara.

- Eu imagino que foi a Sakura quem deixou aquele _bento_ também, não foi? – Sasuke perguntou em seguida.

- Deixou? – Naruto não sabia do que ele estava falando. Quando seus olhos vasculharam a cozinha foi que ele percebeu o embrulho ao lado da pia. A Sakura realmente havia pensado em tudo...

- Você não precisa passar o resto do dia aqui comigo – Sasuke continuou. – Eu me viro com a comida que a Sakura deixou e você pode ir atrás da tal Hinata.

A simples referencia à herdeira dos Hyuuga fez Naruto empalidecer.

- O quê? Por que você também quer que eu vá falar coma Hinata? O que você sabe dela?

Sasuke se divertiu com a alteração do tom de voz do amigo, e resolveu continuar a importuná-lo.

- Apenas o que ouvi da Sakura. Não sabia que o shinobi mais cotado para ser o próximo Hokage anda fugindo de uma garota...

- Você ouviu da Sakura? Quando? – Naruto estava confuso. – Quando a Sakura falou da Hinata para você?

- Nunca – Sasuke respondeu, tentando imaginar a expressão do amigo que combinaria com a voz acuada que ele escutava. – Vocês dois são tão barulhentos que eu os ouvi lá da rua. Quem é essa Hinata e por que a Sakura o comparou comigo falando dela?

- Você ouviu o que a Sakura disse lá fora? Daqui de dentro? Com a janela fechada? – Naruto indagou.

- Não tente mudar de assunto – Sasuke insistiu, se divertindo cada vez mais. – Você está fugindo de uma garota! Por causa dela você quase me derrubou me fazendo mudar de caminho mais cedo.

Naruto abriu a boca para negar mais uma vez qualquer comentário a respeito de Hinata Hyuuga, mas desistiu de falar. Desde que ouvira a declaração dela que o coração de Naruto estava apertado, sem ninguém para desabafar seus temores e dúvidas. O ero-senin parecia entender de garotas, mas ele já se fora e, provavelmente, lhe daria um conselho inoportuno, que não combinaria com a Hinata. Se recorresse ao Kakashi-sensei, provavelmente daria na mesma, já que a experiência do sensei vinha dos mesmos livrinhos escritos por Jyraia. Conversar sobre aquilo com a Sakura, ou qualquer outra garota, estava fora de questão. Ele lembrou de Shikamaru, o único que entendera sua dor quando descobriu que havia perdido seu sensei, mas falar de senseis mortos não era a mesma coisa que falar da Hinata.

Depois que conheceu a história de seus pais, Naruto estava ainda mais perdido sobre os assuntos do coração. Ele sempre achou que amava a Sakura, mas era diferente do que ele sabia do amor entre seus pais. Ele estava perdido quanto a sensação que se apossou dele quando achou que Hinata havia morrido por ele, mas não tinha um pai ou um irmão para pedir por conselhos.

Finalmente, Naruto considerou o Sasuke. Ele sempre dissera que o Uchiha era o laço mais parecido que ele tinha com um irmão. Mas não poderia encher o amigo com dúvidas ingênuas enquanto este tinha um fardo muito maior para carregar.

- O que foi, dobe? – Sasuke indagou, estranhando o silêncio. – Eu finalmente descobri a fórmula para fazer você parar de berrar no meu ouvido, é?

Naruto examinou o amigo. Embora o tom da voz ainda fosse de brincadeira, a expressão do Sasuke estava séria. Ele parecia realmente preocupado com seu silêncio repentino. Angustiado com a pressão de todos a sua volta insistindo no que acontecera entre ele e a Hinata naquele dia da invasão de Pain, e talvez sentindo pela primeira vez que tinha seu "irmão" de volta, Naruto finalmente se sentiu livre para abrir o coração:

- Ela me salvou... – soltou em meio a um longo suspiro. – Aquele Pain não ia me matar, mas ele tinha conseguido fazer com que eu desistisse de tudo. De lutar, de trazer você de volta, de procurar dias melhores para Konoha e o mundo ninja... Ele me fez acreditar que eu estava errado, que não havia outra alternativa se não deixar que extraíssem a Kyuubi de mim...

Sasuke abandonou totalmente o comportamento provocador e se ajeitou em seu lugar para ouvir atentamente as palavras do amigo.

- E então a Hinata apareceu – Naruto continuou. – Quando eu pensei que não valia nada, que tudo o que eu tinha feito fora em vão... Aquela menina meiga virou um leão só para me defender. E pior! Ainda disse que estava fazendo aquilo porque não podia viver sem mim.

Uma vez que Sasuke estava cego, Naruto não se preocupou em esconder as lágrimas que começavam a se formar nos olhos.

- Como eu posso falar com alguém capaz de fazer isso por mim, Sasuke? Quero dizer... Eu nunca prometi nada a ela, nunca disse nada... Mas ela me protegeu, me salvou... sem exigir nada em troca. Qualquer coisa que eu disser para ela não vai ser o bastante. E agora fica todo mundo me importunando para ir lá falar com ela, querendo saber por que ela fez aquilo por mim... E eu não sei o que fazer... – Naruto terminou, dando outro suspiro e se jogando contra o encosto do sofá em que estava sentado.

Sasuke ficou pensativo por um momento. A história de Naruto o fizera lembrar da Sakura e do aperto que sentira no coração quando ela lhe pediu para ficar em Konoha, anos atrás. Naquela noite, Sakura não tinha se jogado na frente de um adversário para salvá-lo, mas estava disposta a segui-lo para o covil do Orochimaru, sem pensar nas conseqüências, apenas porque – segundo ela – não podia viver sem ele. Justamente ele, que sempre fez questão de repeli-la porque sabia que o dia de deixar Konoha chegaria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Eu entendo – ele respondeu para o amigo.

Naruto, que não esperava nenhuma resposta, ou no máximo mais uma recomendação para ir falar qualquer coisa para a Hinata, pulou no sofá.

- Entende? – repetiu, os olhos e a boca arregalados.

- Sim – Sasuke confirmou. – Quando eu decidi seguir o Orochimaru, não sei como, a Sakura estava na saída da vila para tentar me impedir. Ela disse um monte de coisas, chorou, e eu sempre de costas para ela, porque se eu me virasse e a encontrasse chorando daquele jeito, não sei se conseguiria partir.

- A Sakura nunca me contou o que aconteceu quando você partiu... – Naruto constatou. – Eu nunca entendi como ela foi a primeira a saber da sua fuga.

- Ela vivia me perturbando para sair com ela, para treinarmos sozinhos quando você não estava por perto – Sasuke continuou, sem dar muita atenção às palavras de Naruto –, mas eu jamais imaginei que o que ela sentia por mim podia ser tão forte quanto as palavras dela naquela noite.

- Desde aquela época você já estava cego pela sua vingança – Naruto explicou. – Todo mundo na vila sabia o quanto você era importante para a Sakura.

- É provável – Sasuke concordou. – Mas eu só percebi isso naquela noite, quando depois de tentar me convencer a ficar com todos os argumentos possíveis, ela se decidiu a fugir junto comigo.

- O quê? – Naruto berrou, espantado. – A Sakura queria ir junto com você atrás daquele maldito Orochimaru?

Sasuke não percebeu, mas junto com o espanto, Naruto também ficara decepcionado.

- Pois é! Você pode imaginar o absurdo! – Sasuke continuou, feliz que ele não fora o único a achar a proposta da Sakura inconcebível. – Ela queria que eu a levasse comigo, para o esconderijo do Orochimaru! Já pensou o que ele poderia fazer com ela? E tudo isso porque, segundo ela, se eu não estivesse em Konoha, sua família e seus amigos não importariam.

- A Sakura disse isso? – Naruto perguntou, sem acreditar que a amiga que ele tanto ajudara chegou a considerar a idéia de abandonar o Time 7 também. – Ela disse que deixaria Konoha... a família... os amigos... ?

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça.

- É claro que eu não ia levá-la para uma morte certa, ou talvez coisa pior se ela caísse nas mãos do Orochimaru - continuou. – Será que ela não entende a responsabilidade que colocou em minhas mãos? Como eu poderia continuar vivendo sabendo ser o responsável pelo sofrimento dela? E como dizer isso para ela, sem magoá-la?

- Ela não morreu por sua causa, mas sofreu do mesmo jeito quando você partiu – Naruto respondeu, com um tom de mágoa na voz. – Mas eu entendi o que quis dizer, você acha que não merece tudo o que a Sakura arriscou por você. Mas se falar isso para ela, só vai fazê-la mais infeliz. É o mesmo que eu sinto pela Hinata.

- É... – Sasuke refletiu. – Acho que é isso.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante, até que Sasuke ouviu Naruto se levantar do sofá e seus passos se afastando.

- Onde você vai?

- Desculpe, Sasuke – Naruto respondeu com a voz baixa e triste. – Mas eu acho que preciso ficar sozinho um pouco. Eu vou estar em casa se precisar de alguma coisa.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça e, momentos depois, ouviu a porta do seu apartamento se abrir e fechar. Estava sozinho de novo, e a solidão o fez repensar mais uma vez no trabalho que Sakura tivera para lhe dar um pouco de conforto fora do hospital. Mais uma vez ela colocara a felicidade dele na frente da dela, e como sempre, ele não podia recompensá-la.

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fix You**

**Escrita por:** bastetazazis

**Disclaimer:** Para quem ainda não sabe, os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction. "Fix You" pertence ao Coldplay.

"_- Desculpe, Sasuke – Naruto respondeu com a voz baixa e triste. – Mas eu acho que preciso ficar sozinho um pouco. Eu vou estar em casa se precisar de alguma coisa."_

-4-

Naruto passou o resto da tarde pensando na Sakura. Ele sabia que ela amava o Sasuke e que provavelmente nada mudaria esse sentimento, mas jamais imaginara que ela tinha cogitado abandonar o Time 7 para fugir junto com ele. Pela primeira vez, estava se sentindo traído. Estava acostumado a ver a Sakura mais preocupada com o Sasuke que com ele, a vê-la chorando pelo Sasuke ou tirar forças sem saber de onde quando era o Sasuke quem precisava de ajuda. Mas jamais havia passado por sua cabeça que ela seria capaz de deixar de lado os laços com seus amigos para seguir um caminho que considerava errado.

Ele tanto havia invejado o Sasuke por ser o alvo do amor da Sakura. Agora, a perfeição daquele amor que ele tanto desejava para si tinha se quebrado, e Naruto se viu perdido, sem entender seus próprios sentimentos. Não podia odiar a Sakura, não podia odiar o Sasuke. Sofria ao ver Sakura dando tudo de si por um amor que Sasuke tinha medo de aceitar, mas não tinha mais certeza se gostaria que aquele amor fosse dirigido a ele. Sakura era sua amiga mais querida, mas já não ocupava mais aquele altar de idolatração que ele construíra em sua mente quando era mais jovem.

Jogando o corpo sobre a cama, Naruto tinha o olhar perdido no teto. Sasuke havia comparado a atitude da Hinata com o pedido desesperado da Sakura para fugir junto com ele. Mas ele sempre evitara encontrar a Hinata sozinho porque tinha medo magoá-la ao confessar que, embora agradecido, não podia aceitar seu amor porque estava destinado a idolatrar uma Sakura que ocupava sua mente com um sentimento platônico. Hinata o amava, como a Sakuta ama o Sasuke; e provavelmente estava sofrendo por amar alguém que aparenta gostar de outra pessoa. E ele entendia muito bem aquele sofrimento porque sempre acreditou amar a Sakura, que ama o Sasuke. Desde quando ele havia se transformado naquela pessoa tão má, capaz de fazer a Hinata Hyuuga sofrer sem merecer? Ele odiou o Neji no dia que este machucou a herdeira dos Hyuuga apenas para medir forças entre o clã. Deveria se odiar também, por ser o responsável por um sofrimento ainda maior numa menina que só merecia reconhecimento por tudo o que lutara?

Reconhecimento... Era tudo o que ele queria quando era um garotinho órfão, odiado por carregar dentro de si um monstro que ele não sabia controlar, e que nem sabia que existia. A Hinata não era diferente dele, talvez por isso ela tinha lhe chamado tanta atenção no Exame Chuunin. Ela podia ter nascido numa família importante, no papel de futura líder de um clã poderoso, mas tudo o que ela queria era o reconhecimento pelo seu próprio esforço. E ele, Naruto, que tanto sabia o quanto este reconhecimento era importante, estava negando isso a ela...

- Isso não pode ficar assim! – gritou decidido, sozinho em sua casa, depois que deixou a cama num único pulo.

Segundos depois, os habitantes de Konoha que estavam fora de suas casas puderam observar Naruto Uzumaki caminhar imponente, sem olhar para os lados ou sequer duvidar de seu intento, em direção à entrada do Distrito Hyuuga. Entretanto, ao parar na frente de dois Hyuugas que guardavam a entrada do grandioso distrito recém reconstruído, Naruto sentiu o coração acelerado.

- Estou aqui para falar com a Hinata-chan... –sama... –san... – afirmou, indeciso e tentando adivinhar qual seria o tratamento mais correto a usar.

Os dois Hyuuga o olharam com estranheza, mas Naruto era o atual herói da vila, obviamente que o deixaram entrar, acompanhando-o até a casa principal.

Quando foi deixado sozinho na entrada, Naruto avaliou a enorme casa, a rica decoração e a beleza dos jardins que circundavam a residência mais linda que ele conhecera. Hinata certamente estava acostumada com o luxo e o bom gosto, e ele se pegou indagando internamente como ela podia levar a sério um "dobe" como ele. Sua confiança havia diminuído mais um pouquinho.

- Então é verdade. Naruto Uzumaki está na minha casa – a voz de Hiashi Hyuuga soou do meio da sala. – O que você quer com a minha filha, Naruto-san?

Foi então que Naruto lembrou como a figura de Hiashi Hyuuga, o líder do clã, podia ser ameaçadora.

- Eu... eu... – ele começou desviando os olhos do seu interlocutor, quase desistindo do seu intento.

O olhar desviado, entretanto, acabou caindo na figura que mais povoava seus pensamentos nos últimos dias. Os olhos perolados, escondidos na divisória semi-aberta do cômodo, pareciam ansiosos. Ele tinha que agradecê-la por tudo que fizera por ele, mesmo que indiretamente.

- Eu vim aqui para agradecer a Hinata-sama por ter salvo a minha vida – disse, encarando Hiashi firmemente. – Se hoje Konoha me reconhece como herói, nada do que eu fiz teria acontecido se antes a Hinata não tivesse enfrentado o Pain sozinha para me libertar.

O chefe do clã pareceu admirado com as palavras de Naruto. Um brilho de orgulho surgiu em seus olhos quando ele respondeu:

- Minha filha agiu como um verdadeiro Hyuuga, defendendo a vila que nos abriga. Vou transmitir seu agradecimento a ela.

Hiashi deu as costas para se retirar, deixando um Naruto atônito atrás de si.

- Ei! Espere aí! – o loiro hiperativo gritou, indignado. – Eu vim aqui para falar com a Hinata!

O chefe do clã Hyuuga parou e virou apenas o rosto, com o cenho franzido.

- Minha filha está treinando. Eu já disse que lhe transmitirei o agradecimento, mas não irei deixar que ela interrompa seu treinamento para receber uma visita que não teve nem a consideração de se anunciar com antecedência. Tenha um bom dia, Naruto-san.

Naruto ainda procurou em desespero pelo par de olhos perolados que o espiava pouco tempo atrás, mas eles haviam sumido quando Hiashi abriu a divisória para se retirar. Desolado, só lhe restou deixar o distrito, imaginando se Hinata havia ao menos ouvido as palavras que dissera ao pai dela.

O sol já tinha começado a se por quando ele cruzou os portões, mas não estava com vontade de voltar para casa ou mesmo de parar no Ichikaru para um delicioso lámen de porco. A impotência perante a grandeza do Distrito Hyuuga o deixara ainda mais indeciso quanto seus reais sentimentos por Hinata. Desanimado, sem querer encontrar ninguém pelo caminho de volta a casa, Naruto seguiu pelo lado de fora do distrito, caminhando por algumas árvores na beira do rio que circundava o local, pensando na diferença dos mundos separados pelo muro entre ele e Hinata.

Finalmente ele decidiu se sentar, apoiando as costas no tronco de uma árvore. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou na energia da natureza a sua volta, como tinha aprendido para conquistar o modo sennin. Os ouvidos se aguçaram para perceber os ruídos do leve balançar das folhas, dos répteis pequenos que fugiam da sua presença, dos pássaros que voltavam aos ninhos, do rio que continuava a correr...

- Naruto-kun – uma voz o chamou baixinho.

Naruto pensou se tratar da sua imaginação, que naquele momento só queria encontrar Hinata.

- Naruto-kun – a voz insistiu, mais forte.

Naruto abriu os olhos, atento. Já estava escuro, e ele só conseguiu virar o rosto em direção a quem lhe chamava quando ouviu mais uma vez:

- Naruto-kun!

Agora ele tinha certeza: a voz era da Hinata, e não era fruto da sua imaginação. A garota estava encolhida perto do muro; a penumbra só permitiu que ele a visse depois de dar alguns passos em direção a sua voz.

- Hinata-chan! – ele a chamou, com alívio na voz. – Eu tentei falar com você, mas seu pai não deixou e...

- Eu sei – ela o interrompeu. – Eu ouvi o que você disse para ele. Mas você não precisava ter vindo me agradecer... Eu só fiz o que achei certo.

Naruto estava admirado com a imagem a sua frente. Com apenas um restinho de sol avermelhado para iluminá-la, Hinata parecia muito diferente da menina estranha que ele estava acostumado a encontrar. Mas não era a luz, Naruto sabia; Hinata parecia mais amadurecida, mais confiante. De repente, as palavras dela antes de enfrentar Pain vieram a sua mente, e ele considerou se aquele novo comportamento não era culpa sua.

- É claro que eu tenho que lhe agradecer! – Naruto retorquiu. – E ao mesmo tempo, tenho que lhe pedir perdão.

- Perdão? – Hinata estranhou. – Você não fez nada para mim que precise de perdão, Naruto-kun.

- Hinata... – Naruto tentou começar, procurando as palavras. – Você salvou a minha vida, mais que isso, você... Você recuperou meu desejo de viver, de lutar, com as suas palavras. E eu só posso lamentar não ter palavras tão bonitas para você.

Hinata sorriu.

- Você não precisa me dizer palavras bonitas, Naruto-kun. Basta continuar sendo a pessoa maravilhosa que sempre foi.

Ao contrário do que geralmente acontecia nas conversas entre eles, desta vez foi Naruto quem enrubesceu.

- Eu não sou essa pessoa maravilhosa que você pensa – ele respondeu, cabisbaixo.

Hinata ficou em silêncio, os olhos atentos esperando que Naruto elaborasse sua resposta. Ele soltou um longo suspiro, baixando o olhar para o chão.

- Eu sempre invejei o Sasuke – disse, baixinho. – Eu queria tudo o que ele tinha... As boas notas, o orgulho dos senseis, o... o amor da... da Sakura... – Os olhos se levantaram para examinar como Hinata reagira ao ouvir sua confissão, mas ela continuava imóvel e silenciosa, apenas atenta às suas palavras. – Quando ele deixou a vila, eu fui atrás dele porque eu precisa mostrar que era capaz de conseguir tudo o que ele tinha, e não fazia sentido eu treinar para ser um ninja melhor sem ele para competir comigo. Tudo o que eu fiz, foi puro egoísmo...

Hinata baixou a cabeça, num gesto que Naruto não entendeu se significava que ela havia compreendido o que ele dissera, nem se ela estava ou não decepcionada com ele. A idéia de que talvez ele tivesse acabado de decepcioná-la pesou em seu coração.

- Naruto-kun... – ela começou, encarando o chão – você ama a Sakura-chan?

A pergunta direta o pegou de surpresa. Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas Hinata o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse lhe dar qualquer explicação:

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Naruto-kun. Não vou mentir dizendo que não vou sofrer ao ter certeza dos seus sentimentos pela Sakura-chan, mas é melhor que ficar sonhando com algo que nunca poderá se realizar. Apenas me diga a verdade.

Ela o encarava com seriedade. Naruto sentiu que ela parecia ainda mais forte que no dia em que a viu encarar sozinha o homem que quase destruiu toda a vila. Ele não podia mesmo mentir para uma pessoa tão maravilhosa.

- Eu não amo a Sakura.

Hinata prendeu a respiração e deixou soltar um leve suspiro de alívio. Quando percebeu sua reação automática, a Hyuuga enrubesceu, e se encolheu ainda mais contra a parede do muro.

- Mas eu também não sei explicar o que sinto por ela – Naruto continuou. – Por isso eu relutei tanto em falar com você depois daquele dia... Eu não posso amar você, Hinata... Você não merece um cara que não consegue entender os próprios sentimentos, cheio de defeitos como eu – concluiu, desanimado.

A Hyuuga o considerou, com os enormes olhos perolados quase tão desanimados quanto o herói da vila, parado a sua frente.

- Você está enganado, Naruto-kun – disse. – Eu não sou esse ser perfeito que você acabou de descrever. Eu não pensei no meu clã quando corri para enfrentar o Pain-san. Meu pai estava longe, e eu era a única herdeira... Não podia correr o risco de morrer ou ser seqüestrada, sob o risco do clã se desfazer... Eu fui uma péssima líder... Não medi a diferença de nível entre o meu oponente... Não pensei em nenhuma estratégia para enfrentá-lo... Eu apenas fiz...

Naruto levantou a cabeça para olhar para Hinata e contestá-la, mas ela não o deixou falar.

- Eu fui irresponsável – Hinata continuou, com a voz firme. – Mas eu não fiz isso pensando em obrigá-lo a gostar de mim, Naruto-kun. Eu sempre gostei muito de você, não me importo se o consideram o herói da vila ou só um desajustado. – Ela levantou o braço e levou a mão até o peito de Naruto. – Você é o que carrega aí dentro. E não importa o que você diga, eu sempre vou lutar para proteger essa pessoa que você é.

Quando Hinata começou a deslizar a mão para retirá-la do peito de Naruto, ele a segurou. Ele estava sorrindo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, lutando para que elas não escorressem enquanto Hinata estivesse na frente dele.

- Eu também gosto muito de você, Hinata-chan – respondeu, quase sem pensar. – E também vou sempre lutar para proteger você. Eu já prometi isso uma vez, e agora eu prometo que vou manter minha palavra!

Hinata sorriu.

- Agora eu tenho que ir, Naruto-kun. Meu pai acha que eu ainda estou treinando – a menina explicou, tirando sua mão de baixo das mãos de Naruto.

O loiro a deixou partir, observando os longos e brilhantes cabelos pretos balançarem na fraca luz da lua que começava a surgir no céu. Ele estava sonhando, ou tinha acabado de se declarar para a Hinata Hyuuga?

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fix You**

**Escrita por:** bastetazazis

**Disclaimer:** Para quem ainda não sabe, os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction. "Fix You" pertence ao Coldplay.

_"Sasuke estava sozinho de novo, e a solidão o fez repensar mais uma vez no trabalho que Sakura tivera para lhe dar um pouco de conforto fora do hospital. Mais uma vez ela colocara a felicidade dele na frente da dela, e como sempre, ele não podia recompensá-la.__"_

-5-

Depois que Naruto foi embora, Sasuke passou o resto da tarde deitado em sua nova cama. Ele ainda se sentia enfraquecido, mesmo depois de quase uma semana de cuidados intensivos no hospital de Konoha. A escuridão que era obrigado a encarar logo o fazia perder a consiência, quando sonhos confusos da sua última luta ao lado de Naruto pintavam imagens que ele gostaria de esquecer. E assim ele passava seu tempo, entre períodos de conscientes e enfadonhos, e um sono superficial e incômodo.

Quando acordava, era tomado pela dúvida e o desespero de não saber mais como prosseguir. Desde os primeiros anos na academia que seu único esforço era vingar a morte do clã. Seus planos para depois que essa missão fosse concluída era treinar ainda mais arduamente para reeguer o nome Uchiha. Mas agora, além de ser o último Uchiha que esteve à beira da morte, ele se transformara num estorvo para a vila que ele mesmo havia renegado. Não havia espaço para um novo clã Uchiha em Konoha.

Quando seus pensamentos chegavam num beco sem saída, Sasuke procurava se concentrar para não elouquecer. Foi assim que, já no seu primeiro dia fora do hospital, ele percebeu que seu corpo estava se abituando à cegueira. Os ruídos vindos do lado de fora da janela lhe traziam informações sobre o que estava acontecendo na rua. Por trás da porta, ele podia adivinhar a movimentação dos seus vizinhos. Começou a prestar atenção nas vozes e imaginar se já tinha se encontrado com aquelas pessoas quando ele ainda enxergava. Era um exercício interessante, que ele começou a praticar para não ter que voltar aos sonhos ou às dúvidas que o assombravam.

Sasuke ouviu a porta em frente a sua bater, concluindo que Naruto havia acabado de chegar. Estava contando quanto tempo levaria para o ex-companheiro de time verificar se ele estaria precisando de alguma coisa, como se fosse uma criança que ele e Sakura se revezavam para cuidar, quando outro barulho na janela o chamou atenção. Virou bruscamente para aquele lado, e ouviu a voz de seu antigo sensei:

- Eu devia saber que não conseguiria surpreendê-lo!

- Kakashi – Sasuke cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

O sensei levou um tempo examinando seu antigo e mais promissor aluno. Com exceção da venda nos olhos, era o mesmo Sasuke que ele encontrara tempos atrás, disposto a matar qualquer um que tentasse impedir de atingir seus objetivos. Havia um ar de melancolia por trás da máscara de Kakashi.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... – Sasuke quebrou o silêncio. – Você também veio ver se preciso de ajuda. Não precisa se preocupar, Sakura e Naruto estão se mostrando ótimas babás.

Kakashi não conseguiu decidir se o tom de voz do comentário era sarcástico ou apenas divertido. Vindo do Sasuke, provavelmente era a primeira opção.

- Eu vim para parabenizá-lo pela alta no hospital – Kakashi explicou com um certo tom de reprimenda na voz. – Não é qualquer um que escapa com vida dos golpes que você recebeu. E vim, sim, para saber se você precisa de alguma coisa. É isso que os amigos fazem.

Sasuke baixou a cabeça diante do comentário.

- Eu entenderia perfeitamente se você tivesse desistido de mim. Suponho que é isso que eu mereça.

- É – Kakashi concordou. – Talvez você merecesse isso mesmo. Mas acontece que eu tenho uma foto na minha cabeceira, com uma menina sonhadora no meio de dois turrões que viviam competindo entre si. Dois deles já me deram muito orgulho. Ainda não desisti do terceiro.

Sasuke esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar da foto que ele havia deixando com tanta relutância no antigo Distrito Uchiha.

- Hunf! Você é mesmo muito teimoso se acha que ele ainda tem salvação.

No mesmo instante, a porta do pequeno apartamento abriu com um estrondo, e a voz de Naruto chegou berrando aos ouvidos dos dois:

- Sasuke! Eu esqueci de você! A Sakura vai me matar se souber que eu te deixei sozinho a tarde intei... Kakashi-sensei!

- É, tem razão – Kakashi comentou divertido, o rosto ainda voltado para o Sasuke. – Ele ainda não aprendeu a falar baixo e andar discretamente como um ninja deveria.

- Hã? – Naruto ficou olhando com cara de bobo para os dois, coçando a cabeça. Mas então percebeu o leve sorriso de Sasuke e Kakashi, e sorriu também. O dia que ele tanto esperava desde que seu amigo havia partido finalmente tinha chegado. – Agora só falta a Sakura! – acabou revelando seus pensamentos em voz alta.

O sorriso no rosto de Sasuke esvaeceu, e Kakashi encarou em dúvida seus dois alunos depois do silêncio que surgiu na sala.

- Ela me avisou que ia ficar no hospital até tarde hoje, treinando um grupo novo de chunnins – Naruto emendou rapidamente. – É por isso que ela não está aqui hoje...

- A Sakura não precisa se incomodar em passar aqui toda a hora. Eu estou bem – Sasuke replicou.

- É claro – Kakashi se intrometeu. – Como se a Sakura fosse deixar de se preocupar com algum de vocês. Eu conheço os alunos que treinei. Mas mudando de assunto, eu não vim aqui apenas para visitá-lo, Sasuke. Já que o Naruto apareceu, tenho uma notícia para vocês dois. E talvez seja até melhor que a Sakura não esteja aqui para ouvir o que tenho a dizer.

- Você já tem uma resposta do Senhor do Fogo e dos clãs? – Naruto se apressou em perguntar.

Kakashi pousou o olhar por um bom tempo em Naruto, deixando claro para o pupilo que não era para interrompê-lo. Sasuke, acostumando-se a interpretar os ruídos e o silêncio que o rodeava, percebeu rapidamente que se tratava de algo muito sério.

- Resposta do quê? – Sasuke indagou, curioso.

- Sim, Naruto, eu já tenho uma resposta – o sensei respodeu. – E Sasuke, eu também vim aqui para lhe dar uma notícia que talvez não seja muito agradável. O Naruto vai preparar um chá para nós três enquanto eu explico tudo.

Kakashi ficou em silêncio encarando o loiro, até que este finalmente raciocinou sobre as últimas palavras e levantou num pulo para a cozinha anexada à sala onde estavam. Ele podia ouvir o que Kakashi iria contar, mas estava claro que era para ouvir apenas, sem participar da conversa.

- Sasuke – o sensei começou -, você tem noção que quando deixou a vila para se unir ao Orochimaru, tornou-se um nuke-nin?

O Uchiha apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Bem, esse fato nunca foi relevante enquanto Tsunade era a Hokage. Ela sempre entendeu seus motivos e sempre teve esperança que Naruto e Sakura conseguissem encontrá-lo e convencê-lo a não fazer nenhuma besteira. Mas o chefe da ANBU era Danzou e, bem, você sabe quais eram as reais intenções dele. Ele fez questão de manter seu nome como um renegado e, quando se tornou Hokage, mesmo que interino, fez questão de lembrar sua posição a todos, inclusive ao Senhor do Fogo.

Kakashi fez uma pausa para observar o antigo aluno.

- Eu me uni a um dos maiores inimigos da vila, e depois jurei destruir Konoha – Sasuke comentou. – Suponho que ele estava certo, não é?

- Você matou aquela cobra infame – Naruto gritou da cozinha. – E você desistiu de destruir a vila depois!

- E você não precisa defender o Sasuke para mim, Naruto – Kakashi respondeu, bravo.

O loiro se calou, mas continuou prestando atenção na conversa com o olhar desconfiado.

- Você está querendo me contar que eu serei preso, é isso? – Sasuke tentou adivinhar.

- Não exatamente – Kakashi respondeu, voltando-se para o Uchiha. – Eu e Tsunade intercedemos por você. Seu papel na guerra acabou beneficiando mais Konoha que qualquer outra ação sua. O apoio de Naruto também contou bastante a seu favor.

- Mas você está com aquela cara que não está tudo bem... – Naruto interrompeu novamente.

Kakashi deu um longo suspiro com a impaciência de Naruto, e continuou:

- Sasuke, o Senhor do Fogo decidiu montar um novo conselho, com os representantes principais dos clãs da vila e seus anciões. Eles irão decidir se você pode continuar na vila, se deve ser exilado ou, na pior das hipósteses, se será condenado como um nuke-nin.

Naruto ficou tão furioso quando ouviu a notícia que esmurrou a bancada onde estava, derrubando vários utensílios e fazendo um estardalhaço. Sasuke, por outro lado, ouviu suas opções com resignação. Calmamente, perguntou:

- E o que acontece se me condenarem?

- Normalmente, ninjas renegados são presos – Kakashi respondeu, mas Sasuke podia sentir o desconforto em sua voz. – Mas você foi classificado nos níveis mais perigosos da vila, ao lado de Orochimaru e Madara...

- Hunf! – Sasuke desdenhou. – Depois de tanto trabalho para me manterem vivo, a vila vai me condenar a morte.

Kakashi assentiu com a cabeça. Naruto, entretanto, não conseguia aceitar.

- Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer – o loiro berrou. – Eu disse que ia trazer o Sasuke de volta, que o Time 7 ia voltar a sorrir de novo! Eu vou convencer esse vovôs idiotas nem que eu tenha que lutar com todos eles e...

Num único golpe, Kakashi correu até onde seu aluno inconformado estava e o calou.

- Chega, Naruto! Com essa atitude você não vai conseguir ajudar o Sasuke, e ainda vai acabar se prejudicando também. – Virando-se para o Sasuke, continuou: - Nós vamos depor ao seu favor. A palavra do atual Hokage, de Tsunade e de Naruto devem valer alguma coisa.

- Obrigado, Kakashi. Mas talvez eu deva ser condenado mesmo. Ou exilado. Não sou mais útil para Konoha desse jeito. Não vejo motivos para me quererem por aqui.

- Como assim, seu teme!? – Naruto se desvencilhou do sensei e correu para o lado do amigo. – Depois de tudo que a gente passou, eu pensei que você tinha voltado para o Time 7! É claro que a gente quer você aqui!

- Hunf! E o que vocês vão fazer com um cego a tiracolo? Por acaso, o herói Naruto Uzumaki vai se contentar com missões de novatos? Eu não sirvo mais nem para achar o gato de uma velha!

Naruto ficou calado depois do desabafo do amigo. Procurou com o olhar pelo sensei, e então lembrou do primeiro dia de treinamento do Time 7. Eles eram um time. Foi assim que passaram no teste. Só voltando a ser um time é que venceriam o que mais tivessem que enfrentar no futuro.

- Eu não sei como vamos fazer missões com você cego – Naruto repondeu com a voz mais calma. – Mas eu sei que a última vez que você se afastou de nós, você só fez cagada. Por isso, agora, nós não vamos deixar você sozinho de novo. Você é do Time 7, gostando ou não.

Sasuke não sabia como reagir. Uma parte dele estava agradecida por ainda ter o apoio do amigo. Outra sabia que ele era apenas um incômodo, e que tudo aquilo não passava de delírio do Uzumaki.

- Olha só! – Naruto o chamou, com a voz animada como se a conversa anterior nem tivesse acontecido. – Se a gente deixar, a Sakura só vai trazer essa comida de hospital pra você. Eu vou buscar um lámen de porco e a gente pode comemorar que o Kakashi-sensei está aqui!

E nisso ele saiu correndo pela porta, deixando Sasuke e Kakashi sozinhos.

- Parece que o Naruto amadureceu mesmo – Kakashi comentou ao ver seu outro aluno desaparecendo pela porta. – Antigamente ele tentaria me convencer a pagar o jantar...

- Sim – Sasuke confessou. – O Naruto realmente mudou muito desde...

Ele se calou, sentindo desconforto ao citar uma época onde ele ainda era um ninja de Konoha. Kakashi também permaneceu em silêncio, deixando o Uchiha com seus próprios pensamentos.

- Você me avisou que isso ia acontecer – Sasuke começou a falar de repente. – Eu perdi tudo.

- Você teve mais sorte que eu – o sensei insistiu. – O Naruto e a Sakura estão aí, não desistiram de você.

Sasuke assentiu com um gesto. Depois, continuou:

- Se eu tivesse ficado, seria certo carregar os dois para o mesmo caminho que segui?

Kakashi deu de ombros.

- Talvez. Eu já me peguei pensando nisso todas as vezes que vi o Naruto prometendo que o traria de volta. Eles te seguiriam, com certeza. Mas talvez não deixassem você perder a cabeça.

Sasuke soltou um longo suspiro.

- Pelo menos assim, eu fui o único que ficou cego.

- Então – Kakashi concluiu –, você quer me convencer que nos deixou para protegê-los?

Sasuke soltou mais um suspiro, tentanto encontrar o que dizer. Nem mesmo ele sabia ao certo explicar tudo o que sentira naquela noite, quando virou as costas para Konoha, para a Sakura, para o Time 7.

- Talvez – finalmente respondeu. – Sempre que eu estava quase pensando em desistir de caçar o Itachi, alguma coisa acontecia para me lembrar das palavras dele. Quando Orochimaru mandou o Time do Som para me buscar, entendi que jamais seria forte como eles se continuasse aqui, com aquela marca descontrolada tomando meu corpo. Por outro lado, desde o primeiro dia que me aliei ao Orochimaru que não tive um momento de descanso. Sabia o que ele realmente pretendia e precisava treinar para me manter vivo e não sucumbir aos planos dele. Depois veio Mandara e a mesma desconfiança. Quando descobri a verdadeira história sobre os Uchiha eu lamentei estar sozinho por um momento. Mas depois decidi que era melhor assim. Sem nenhum laço, eu não tinha uma fraqueza para meus inimigos, ou mesmo para meus recentes aliados. Mas o Naruto insistia em aparecer, e aquilo me deixava cada vez com mais raiva. Era para ele se afastar, afastar a Sakura de mim, entendeu? Não suportaria perde-los como perdi minha família.

- Eu entendo, e acho que até mesmo Naruto e Sakura entedem – Kakashi respondeu. – Mas isso não justifica seu ataque à reunião dos Kages. Sem contar as tentativas de matar a Sakura ou o Naruto, que o Senhor de Fogo nem sabe que aconteceu, ou poderia diminuir ainda mais suas chances de se livrar desse julgamento.

- Minha única justificativa era a vingança contra uma das pessoas que arquitetou o extermínio do meu clã – Sasuke respondeu com a cabeça baixa. – Quanto à Sakura e ao Naruto, eu jamais pensei que eles chegariam a lutar seriamente comigo. Quando aconteceu, a única coisa que enxergava na frente era um oponente que precisava ser derrotado para seguir com meus objetivos. E eles não eram mais meros novatos... É claro que uma luta real contra o Naruto seria até a morte.

Kakashi permaneceu em silêncio, encarando seu aluno. Ele entendia o Sasuke. Era a figura dele mesmo anos atrás, antes que as consequências dos seus erros o atingissem e o transformassem no que ele era hoje. Mas era triste verificar que, no caso do Uchiha, os erros e as consequências atingiram proporções muito maiores. De algum modo ele ainda se sentia culpado por não ter conseguido aplacar a rivalidade dos dois alunos, ou por conseguir fazer Sasuke desistir de sua vingança quando ainda havia tempo.

- Mas sou apenas eu quem tem que responder por minhas atitudes – Sasuke continuou, como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos do sensei. – Chegou um momento, quando vi que o único modo de pegar Danzou seria lutar contra os outros Kages, que percebi isso. Conseguindo minha vingança ou não, eu sabia que não sairia ileso. Você, a Sakura ou o Naruto não tem que cumprir a mesma pena que eu.

Kakashi deixou escapar um sorriso por baixo de sua máscara. Sasuke também havia amadurecido. De alguma forma, as palavras do ex-aluno lhe deram a sensação de que, caso a decisão dos anciões e do Senhor do Fogo fosse positiva, em breve o Time 7 realmente voltaria a sorrir. Era só uma questão de tempo.

Não demorou muito para Naruto chegar com o jantar, e o teor da conversa naturalmente acabou ficando mais leve. O primeiro dia de Sasuke em Konoha estava terminando, e aparentemente, sem grandes turbulências como muitos temiam.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Com o anúncio da aposentadoria de Tsunade, as obrigações de Sakura ficaram cada vez maiores. Ela não era a única ninja médica em Konoha, mas uma das mais talentosas. Sua mestra a deixou encarregada do treinamento de vários chunnins, já que agora era obrigatório que cada time ninja tivesse pelo menos um médico em sua equipe. Normalmente ela não se importava de ficar até mais tarde, acompanhando seus novos pupilos, mas naquele dia seu coração estava no minúsculo apartamento que ela e Naruto haviam alugado para o Sasuke. Ela apenas observava os demais utilizando técnicas de cura em animais feridos, sem realmente prestar atenção se estavam fazendo tudo certo. Ao final da aula, enquanto juntava suas coisa, ficou decidindo se deveria ou não ver o Sasuke, que desculpa daria para aparecer por lá sem parecer exagerada demais, insistindo consigo mesma que, mesmo morando ao lado dele, o Naruto não era responsável o suficiente. Por outro lado, o episódio do chá naquela manhã mostrava que Sasuke continuava se afastando dela como fazia quando eram mais novos, e mesmo com o coração apertado ela decidiu que era melhor voltar para a própria casa.

Assim que chegou na porta do hospital, encontrou Karin esperando por ela. A ex-integrante do time montado por Sasuke com ninjas treinados pelo Orochimaru agora era uma chunnin de Konoha. E como tinha um dom natural para a cura, obviamente já estava integrando a equipe de médicos da vila.

Sakura nunca conseguira se decidir sobre seus sentimentos com a kunoichi que Sasuke escolheu para montar um time. Ela havia se adaptado bem a Konoha e já tinha ajudado a vila em algumas missões. Por outro lado, era impossível para Sakura não ficar ressentida ao vê-la, lembrando-se quando encontrara Sasuke com ela, e todas as coisas horríveis que aconteceram logo depois. Ela sabia que Karin era apaixonada pelo Sasuke quando ambos estavam com o Orochimaru, e sabia também que a kunoichi o odiava depois do que acontecera.

- Er... Oi, Sakura. – Karin a chamou. O desconforto que ela também sentia ao falar com a antiga companheira de time do Sasuke era claro. – Eu fiquei esperando você sair porque preciso te pedir uma coisa.

- O que foi?

- Eu fiquei sabendo que o Sasuke saiu do hospital hoje.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu fiquei pensando... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, acho que eu deveria fazer uma visita. Ou ainda é muito cedo?

- Seria excelente para a recuperação do Sasuke conversar com mais pessoas além de mim e do Naruto – Sakura respondeu, séria. – Mas o que você pretende com isso?

Karin franziu o cenho, sem entender.

- Se você pretende visitá-lo apenas para desdenhar, ou para se sentir vingada pelo que ele fez com você... O que o Sasuke menos precisa é de pessoas jogando na cara dele o que aconteceu.

A expressão de Karin se abrandou, quase num sorriso.

- Depois de tudo... e você ainda o defende?

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer – Sakura devolveu –, escuto isso da Ino quase todos os dias. Não me importa que você ache que eu sou uma meninha ingênua e romântica, nem dizer que o Sasuke nunca vai valorizar o que sinto por ele. Eu estou responsável pela saúde dele agora, e você não vai estragar todo o trabalho que eu e o Naruto tivemos na recuperação do Sasuke. Ele já está sofrendo bastante.

Karin ficou impressionada com a voz firme e decidida de Sakura. Houve um momento em que ela realmente ficou feliz ao saber do destino de Sasuke e até pensou em jogar umas verdades na cara dele e garantir que ele estava sofrendo bastante com sua cegueira e demais ferimentos. Mas a raiva passou, e seu desejo de encontrá-lo era puramente para ter mais notícias dos demais integrantes do seu antigo time, Suigetsu e Juugo. Entretanto, por mais que tivesse perdoado Sasuke, ela não esqueceria que quase morreu por causa dele, e não conseguia entender a dedicação de Sakura e Naruto, que sofreram o mesmo ou até mais que ela com a arrogância do Uchiha.

- Você ainda o ama, não é mesmo? – acabou concluindo em voz alta. – É a única explicação para essa sua dedicação depois de tudo que ele fez com você.

Sakura franziu o cenho. Ela odiava quando as pessoas julgavam seus sentimentos daquele jeito. Percebendo que havia tocado numa ferida profunda, Karin se apressou em emendar:

- Não se preocupe. Acho que o Sasuke já teve o castigo que merece, não vou piorar as coisas ainda mais. Você pode estar presente e me impedir se achar que vou fazer algo contra ele.

- Eu vou avisá-lo que você está na vila quando for trocar os curativos dele amanhã. – Sakura respondeu, tranquilizada. - Você pode vir comigo, ou me encontrar lá. Ele está no apartamento em frente ao do Naruto. Você sabe onde é, não sabe?

Karin assentiu e as duas se despediram. Depois daquela conversa, decididamente Sakura não estava preparada para aguentar mais nenhuma tentativa do Sasuke em repelir sua aproximação. Seguiu para casa, torcendo para que Naruto cuidase do amigo direito, antes que ela acabasse com mais dois internos no hospital.


End file.
